


Redhood and the Big Bad Bat [fanart]

by marourin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, M/M, Werewolf Jason, aesthetic blood play, blindfold, red riding hood Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: Jason Todd is really both little Red Riding Hood AND the big bad wolf. Bruce is collateral damage.





	Redhood and the Big Bad Bat [fanart]

Who’s afraid of the Big Bad Bat?

 

So I’m not the only one who sees Jason Todd as Little Red Riding Hood, right? I mean I know he’s swoll, but still. Bruce as the wolf, anyone? Anyone? Bueller? 

 

[ ](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/171501631257/whos-afraid-of-the-big-bad-bat-so-im-not-the)

[available here on tumbl](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/171501631257/whos-afraid-of-the-big-bad-bat-so-im-not-the)[r](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/171501631257/whos-afraid-of-the-big-bad-bat-so-im-not-the). Drop bye and say hi!


End file.
